Fire and Flux
by Sitalkes
Summary: It's been several months since the incident at the Putnam Barn. The covenant of the Sons of Ipswich is safe again but for how long?


**Chapter I**

Beads of sweat glided down pale brows to the bridge of the nose. There they conjoined and continued their descent down the hollow, tickling the sensitive skin underneath. The drop clung to the tip of the nose and quivered; it refused to fall to its doom like many drops before it had done. More sweat left the pores of the skin and trickled down. Strands of wan blonde hair stuck to the forehead, just like the grey shirt stuck to the back, glued to it by the salty liquid. It would have irritated Reid Garwin but right now he had more serious 'irritations' to worry about.

His eyes were shut and trembled convulsively like he was too afraid to open them, fearing that what he would see would immediately kill him. His entire body was burning. It was as if he were standing in the centre of a large bonfire – or as if he _were_ the bonfire itself. He gasped desperately for air but his lungs collapsed and imploded with every attempt he made. Rats were biting his fingers and toes, and scratching underneath the nails with their sharp, infested claws. His nails were being forcefully ripped out again and again. An endless swarm of countless carnivorous insects was stabbing him with mandibles, poisonous teeth, claws and stings.

But the physical pain was nothing compared to what his mind was going through. Myriad voices were whispering, yelling, bellowing, laughing, taunting and pleading in his mind. Some asked him for mercy and liberation, others taunted and insulted him with harsh words and others tried to seduce him with sensual whispers and promises of grandeur, respect and power. It was tempting, oh so tempting, to give in to them all. He would liberate those imprisoned, fight those who dared insulting him and give in to all his lusts. Only a stubborn fool would not give in – but nobody had ever said Reid Garwin was _not_ a stubborn fool.

The temptations and hostilities raging through his mind were soon replaced by something much more ominous – something that even made the eternally cocksure Reid doubt. A vast energy started accumulating around his own mind and thoughts, around his very _soul_. Like the propeller of the first plane of the Wright brothers, his thoughts and mind began to spin around, faster and faster. It soon became a whirlwind with such a prodigious momentum that nothing seemed to be able to stop it. A large, thick nebula of surging energy had gathered around the powerful mental rotation. Thin, ropey strings grew from the mist and slithered through the ether to the maelstrom. Reid's heart – burning and threatening to fail at any given moment – stopped. What would happen if the strands of the nebula touched his chaotic thoughts? He tried to fend them off but nothing helped. More and more strings of mist broke off from the cloud and floated towards Reid like blind snakes. The first of them was only millimetres apart from the eye of the hurricane which gaped like a black hole in the centre of the whirlwind, impatiently waiting to feed on everything it could get to.

The nebula and the maelstrom touched.

Reid's life – or rather, existence – flashed before him. He saw his past and he saw his future. But his past wasn't as he had remembered it. His parents and family were horrific abominations or were falling prey to horrific abominations. He recognised all events of his childhood but they were all _wrong._ He recognised these things that had never happened. The tormenting paradox scorched his soul. The voices became louder, more pleading, more hateful. The insects and the rats continued their assault on his soft flesh with renewed ferocious cruelty. The bonfire became as hot as the sun. More strands of the energy nebula were being ingurgitated by the maelstrom. His father, grinning so wickedly it would freeze a demon, raised a knife and brought it down on his mother. His first girlfriend was surrounded by his first friends; they were all naked and indulging themselves in the most vicious carnal sins and pleasures. They all grinned at him.

"_No!"_ he bellowed with all his might. The long, extended scream disappeared ululating into the distance and carried melancholy, despair, hate and guilt with it. Reid fell onto his knees. He heaved with chokes and heavy gasps. Warm sweat formed little damp clouds over him in the chilly night air.

A hand touched his shoulder. Caleb Danvers kneeled at his side; a mischievous but proud grin adorned his face. "Happy birthday, man."

Reid stared incredulously at the dirt at his knees. His breathing and the beating of his heart became regular again. He exhaled deeply, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he looked back at Caleb. He grinned. "Piece of cake."

Caleb chuckled. Reid hadn't given in to the Power. He tried to hide it but he was proud of his friend; proud like a father who has just witnessed his son's graduation. Reid had come out of his Ascension alive and well.

* * *

"Hey, where's the birthday boy?"

Kate Tunney walked up to Pogue Parry, Sarah Wenham and Tyler Sims. She shared a kiss with Pogue and greeted the others as she tangled her arm around her boyfriend.

"He had business to take care of with Caleb. They'll be here in a bit," Pogue replied. He noticed an unknown figure only a few feet away from the foursome. There stood a nubile Asian girl with long, black hair that fell freely down her back. Although her lips were smiling friendly, it was her dark eyes that truly shone friendliness, compassion and warmth. Pogue had never seen her before. "Well hello," he said with a playful smile, unable to keep his eyes off her, "Who's this?"

Kate smiled a teasing smile at Pogue and looked at the girl. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alima Bolor. She's an exchange student from the National University of Mongolia. I met her years ago when I was on vacation over there with my dad."

Polite and warm greetings were exchanged. Everyone even had a good laugh when Tyler stumbled over his words. Tyler – more than Pogue – was seemingly and ironically under a spell. Alima's eyes captivated him. Alima didn't seem to mind his awkwardness; she actually seemed to enjoy it.

Caleb and the birthday boy, Reid, arrived soon after. After their introductions to the Mongolian exchange student, the party exploded in full intensity and fun.

* * *

Evelyn Danvers sat in her comfortable chair. The flames in the hearth spread soothing warmth. But Evelyn sat not comfortable, and chills ran up and down her entire body. The primitive lamp on the stand next to her barely provided any light. It was a pale beacon in the menacing darkness that had conquered the rest of the ancient house. Even the corners in this very room with its high ceiling, old oaken beams and heavy mouldy curtains seemed somehow darker, lethal. But Evelyn did not notice. Her mind was with her husband who had passed away months ago, with her son who was out there right now having a good time... at least she hoped so. The first touches of a drunken haze obscured her thoughts; the glass in her hand was empty. She oscillated between alcoholic indifference and motherly worry. And the former was winning tonight.

An old hand took the glass away from her. The remnants of the ice cubes inside clanked together with the trembling of the hand. Evelyn's head lolled to the side and looked at a grim-faced Gorman. Despite the state she was in, Evelyn knew something was wrong. The estate's caretaker looked at the empty glass – and for once, he didn't disapprove of it. He tried to keep his composure as the stern servant, but not even Gorman could suppress his shuddering.

"What?" Evelyn inquired.

Gorman's head jerked up to meet Evelyn's confused look, startled at this sudden interruption of his doom-fraught thoughts. "It's nothing, madam. It's late, maybe you should go to bed."

Evelyn pulled herself up into an erect position on the chair. Even Gorman's voice trembled. "Something is wrong, Gorman, and I want you to tell me what it is."

Gorman's eyes shifted frantically around the floor of the room, looking for an excuse or a plausible explanation. "It's... Reid Garwin's Ascension. What if he can't control himself?"

"Liar," Evelyn spat with more malice than she had intended to. The alcohol inside her blood made her bolder. "You weren't worried when Caleb Ascended. I don't buy for one moment that you're worried about Reid."

Gorman grunted and made to leave.

"Gorman!"

The icy, commanding voice froze the caretaker in his steps. He hadn't heard that tone of voice since Evelyn and her husband had fights many years ago. He knew he would not get away from this easily. Sighing, he turned around. His dismal face looked more hostile and callous than it normally did. "Madam, I have been in the service of the Danvers family before the late Sir James had even met you. Throughout the years I have acquired a feeling, a sixth sense if you will, that disturbs me when bad things are about to happen. I felt it when Sir James met that Gareth fellow many years ago. Last time this foreboding struck me was a few days before the incident at the Putnam Barn."

Evelyn tried to chase the whiskey cobwebs from her head. Gorman would not joke about something like this – Gorman never joked. "Tonight?" she inquired not without a shred of fear.

Gorman grunted again as he walked over to the nearest window. He pushed the heavy curtain aside a bit and peered out into the darkness. Nothing was out there, at least not yet. He looked back at Evelyn. "I don't know when, but soon." He stared at the empty glass.

"Refill it, will you, Gorman? And take one yourself."

That was something she didn't need to say twice.

--

Seeing as most main characters are identified with actors from the movie, I thought it'd be best if I put an actor or actress's face on the new characters as well. That said:

Alima Bolor is played by Chinese actress Zhang Ziyi.


End file.
